Christmas 2014 schedule
Christmas Eve ---90's Preschool Block--- 6:00am Christmas Eve on Sesame Street 7:00am Caillou's Holiday Movie 9:00am Arthur's Perfect Christmas 10:30am Doug: Doug's Christmas Story 11:00am Doug: Doug's Secret Christmas 11:30am Rugrats: Babies in Toyland 12:30pm Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Christmas 1:00pm Kim Possible: A Very Possible Christmas 1:30pm Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Topper 2:00pm The Proud Family: 7 Days of Kwanzaa 2:30pm Even Stevens: Heck of a Hannukah 3:00pm Lizzie McGuire: A Very Lizzie Christmas 3:30pm Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: On Whiskers, On Lola, On Cheryl and Meryl 4:00pm American Dragon: Jake Long: Hairy Christmas 4:30pm Phil of the Future: Christmas Break 5:00pm The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas 6:30pm Ed, Edd n Eddy: Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed 7:00pm Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. / Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. 7:30pm Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. 8:00pm Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. 8:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Snowball Effect / One Krab's Trash 9:00pm Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: A Lost Claus 9:30pm All That: Episode 457 10:00pm Kenan & Kel: Merry Christmas, Kenan 10:30pm Tiny Toon Adventures: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special ---90's Nighttime Block--- 11:00pm Beavis and Butt-head: Beavis and Butt-head Do Christmas 11:30pm Futurama: Xmas Story 12:00pm The Simpsons: The Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire 1:00am The Weekenders: The Worst Holiday Ever 1:30am Rocket Power: A Rocket X-mas 2:00am Garfield and Friends: The Sludge Monster / Fortune Kooky / Heatwave Holiday 2:30am Rugrats: Angelica Orders Out / Let It Snow 3:00am The Ren & Stimpy Show: A Scooter for Yaksmas 3:30am Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko's Modern Christmas 4:00am The Angry Beavers: Gift Hoarse / Go Beavers! 4:30am CatDog: A Very CatDog Christmas 5:00am SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? 5:30am ChalkZone: When Santas Collide Christmas Day ---90's Preschool Block--- 6:00am Baby Looney Tunes: Shadow of a Doubt / Christmas in July 6:30am Rugrats: Babies in Toyland 7:30am Barney's Night Before Christmas 8:30am Doug: Doug's Christmas Story 9:00am Rugrats: The Santa Experience 9:30am Rugrats: Babies in Toyland 10:30am The Ren & Stimpy Show: Son of Stimpy 11:00am The Ren & Stimpy Show: A Scooter for Yaksmas 11:30am Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko's Modern Christmas 12:00pm Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle 12:30pm The Powerpuff Girls: Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore 1:00pm Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. 1:30pm Mickey Mouse Works: Mickey's Mix-Up / Whitewater Donald / Mickey's Christmas Chaos 2:00pm Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse 3:30pm House of Mouse: Clarabelle's Christmas List 4:00pm House of Mouse: Pete's Christmas Caper 4:30pm House of Mouse: Snow Day 5:00pm The Weekenders: The Worst Holiday Ever 5:30pm Rocket Power: A Rocket X-Mas 6:00pm Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! / The Justice Friends: Pain in the Mouth / Dexter vs. Santa Claws 6:30pm The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas 8:00pm Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. 8:30pm The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy Save Christmas 9:22pm Ed, Edd n Eddy: Fa-La-La-La-Ed 9:30pm The Fairly OddParents: Christmas Everyday! 10:00pm Rugrats: Cuffed / The Blizzard 10:30pm Doug: Doug's Secret Christmas ---90's Nighttime Block--- 11:00pm The Simpsons: The Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire 12:00am Family Guy: A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas 12:30am South Park: The Spirit of Christmas Category:90s Kid Wiki